


The New Normal

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders when and how he’d become so adept at reading Danny…how he’d gone from pointing his gun at the mouthy, blond detective invading his father’s garage to moving in with him and translating his tone and facial expressions in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

**Day 12: Making out**

“I thought you didn’t have that many belongings. I remember helping you move quite a few times,” Steve asks, hands on his hips, eyeing the seemingly endless array of boxes piled around the house. He's also trying not to get tempted by the way Danny is sprawled on the living room floor. Clad in jeans and a slightly sweaty T-shirt, Danny looks pretty damn good, but they have an awful lot to do. Unfortunately.

“Well, sure, Steve," Danny retorts. "That was before I decided that this island was going to be my second home, I got a house that wasn’t a total dump, and then had a twelve year old girl living with me more often than she did when we moved here.”

“Oh,” Steve answers, slightly disappointed. He has no idea why this didn’t occur to him before.

“Oh?” Danny questions. He lifts his head, regards Steve, then sits up fully. “Regretting it already?”

Five years ago, Steve wouldn’t have been able to sense the underlying serious question. He can now, of course, and he doesn’t especially like that Danny sounds just slightly insecure. It's as if he suddenly thinks that Steve really is going to up and decide that moving Danny into his house full time is a bad idea and he's going to boot him out right this second.

He wonders when and how he’d become so adept at reading Danny…how he’d gone from pointing his gun at the mouthy, blond detective invading his father’s garage to moving in with him and translating his tone and facial expressions in his head.

Steve drops unceremoniously down on the floor next to his partner and leans over to plant a kiss on his mouth, readily abandoning the notion of getting started on the unpacking, for now.

Danny relaxes against him immediately as he returns the kiss, gripping the back of Steve's neck.

“So,” Danny begins when Steve finally lets him up for air. Steve really loves the happy grin on his face. “Not regretting it, then?”

“Absolutely not.” Steve kisses him again, then flops down next to him. “I just…guess I didn’t think we were going to spend our weekend off unpacking, is all.”

Danny laughs. “What, did you think that it was just going to come already unpacked? Or that it was going to do it by itself? I mean, yes, that would be quite the feat, but I think even your SEAL powers might not be enough to unpack boxes with the power of your mind alone, babe.”

“Eh,” Steve grunts. “I just, you know, had other things in mind.”

“I’ll bet.” Danny shoots him an amused smirk before he plants his head on Steve’s shoulder.

 _Oh right_ , he thinks as he wraps his arm around Danny's back, squeezing him, his previous thoughts coming back _. I fell in love with him at some point in there._

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” Steve asks, resting his cheek against the top of Danny's head.

Danny leans back, just enough to look Steve in the eye. “That’s a random question. What brought that on?”

Steve fiddles with the bottom hem of Danny's shirt. “I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking about how we went from holding our guns on each other to moving in together five years later. You don’t think it’s weird?”

“I don’t know,” Danny admits. “I guess it hadn’t occurred to me. But if you want an answer, now…I suppose I’m not sure that I can see it happening any other way.”

When he’d posed the question, Steve wasn’t actually sure what answer he’d been expecting, but that one…well, he hadn’t seen that one coming.

“That’s pretty damned romantic,” Steve responds, a soft grin spreading across his face.

Danny pinches his side and chuckles. “Shut up, you started this.”

“I know,” Steve concedes, wrapping his arm even further around Danny.

“Do _you_ think it’s weird?” Danny asks, settling himself with his head on his chest, winding a leg around one of Steve’s. They couldn’t get any more tangled with each other if they tried.

“I think it’s the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Steve answers honestly, without actually meaning to.

He’s relieved when Danny just laughs. “I appreciate your honesty. Considering you just helped me move into your house and are cuddling with me on your-uh-our- living room floor, I’ve decided not to take offense.

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to be offended,” Steve quips. He presses a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you sap,” Danny says, moving back in for another kiss.

The soft, affectionate peck turns into more almost before either of them realize it. Soon, Danny is straddling his waist and Steve has his hands up under Danny’s shirt.

Steve doesn’t think he could ever get sick of this, the feeling of Danny’s mouth moving against his, the sensation of his skin under his fingertips, warm, alive and his. 

Danny’s mouth is moving down his neck now, and Steve is fighting for air, because this feels so damn good. Past experience reminds him that they really should think about moving this to their bedroom or they will both wake up sore and and grumpy from a night on the living room floor. Steve normally views annoying Danny a hobby of his, but only if he was some semblance of control over it.

He moans when Danny sucks a bruise over his pulse point. “Danny,” he he breathes, tugging gently on Danny's hair to get his attention.

“Hmm,” Danny hums as he licks his way to the spot just behind Steve’s ear. Steve shivers at the feeling of Danny’s tongue and the vibration of his voice in his ear.

“Bed, Danny,” Steve implores, tightening his grip on the hair at the back of his partner’s head...a little too roughly, judging by the pained grunt Danny releases, but he acquiesces, standing up, taking the hand that Steve's held out to haul him off the floor, too.

A few minutes later, Steve can't really recall how they got here, just that various pieces of clothing were discarded along the way.

“Still weird?” Danny asks, his voice a whisper as Steve settles between his legs. He runs his fingers up and down Steve's back before he grips his shoulders.

Steve stills on top of him, eyes roving over Danny’s expressive face, sees the happy sparkle lighting his eyes, the radiant grin curling his lips. Steve returns the look as best he can. “It will _always_ be weird.”

Danny laughs, arms wrapping around Steve's neck, wrists crossing above the top of his spine. “My sharp observation skills are telling me that you still aren’t considering this a bad thing.”

Steve kisses him, lush and ripe with all the affection he can give.

“ _Never._ ”

 


End file.
